premier baiser
by mangafana
Summary: le premier baiser de trois hommes. leur premier flirt et la manière dont ça évolue dans le temps. oneshot. yaoï. c'est mon deuxième écrit et il demande autant d'indulgence que le premier.


Titre : premier baiser

Auteur : mangafana

Disclaire : sont pas à moi mais je veut bien les racheter!!!

Il s'approcha doucement du lit, sans bruit, tout doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller les occupants.

Et oui, vous avez bien lu, les occupants, parce qu'ils étaient plusieurs dans ce grand lit.

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et s'assis sur le coin, regardant ses compagnons, ses amants. Il les regarda et repensa au moment béni où ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Flash-back 

Il revenait d'une difficile mission, blessé à l'épaule après avoir reçu une balle et éreinté des efforts qu'il avait fourni pour se défaire du traquenard dans lequel il était tombé. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait pas envi de rentrer dans la maison devant laquelle il attendait de ce décider à entrer, grelottant sous la pluie. Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer car il savait qu'ils étaient là, tout les deux, ses compagnons d'arme mais aussi ses amis, enfin, deux d'entre eux tout du moins. Les deux autres était partis pour une mission qui durerait encore deux semaines. Mais il ne voulait pas les voir, parce qu'il se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'eux, il n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux. Ses deux hommes, ils étaient ensemble, tout les deux, ensemble, ils avaient des relations autre que professionnelles mais elles n'étaient pas non plus amicales, elles étaient plus que ça encore.

Flash-back 2 

Il avait du mal à le concevoir, on ne lui avait jamais enseigner que ça pouvait exister. Il avait déjà du gérer ses sentiments étranges qui lui disait de rechercher la présence de ses compagnons d'arme et de leur faire confiance. Il n'avait pas compris et se faisait violence pour aller contre son instinct. Il avait fallu qu'on lui explique que ce qu'il ressentait pour eux était de l'amitié et déjà il avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Alors imaginer que deux hommes pouvaient être plus qu'ami, c'était compliqué pour lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise depuis qu'ils l'avaient annoncés.

Ils étaient tout les cinq dans la cuisine et ils avaient expliquer que pour le bien des missions ils devaient annoncés qu'ils étaient ensemble, amoureux. Il n'avait pas compris en quoi ça avait de l'importance au cours des missions alors on l'avait prévenu que ce sentiment faisait que les hommes n'étaient pas forcément maître de leurs actions et que si l'un d'entre eux était en danger, l'autre irait le chercher, et ça modifierait aussi sans doute leur façon d'être au combat. Peut-être valait-il mieux éviter de les mettre en infiltration ensemble parce qu'ils supporteraient assez mal le fait de voir d'autres personnes s'intéresser à leur compagnon.

Il n'était pas totalement inculte, il savait qu'amoureux signifiait avoir des rapports sexuel pour avoir des enfants ensemble alors il leur avait souligner que deux hommes ensembles ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et qu'il était donc vain d'essayer, qu'ils avaient dû se tromper. Tous les quatre l'avaient regarder avec de gros yeux puis on leur avait dit que les enfants étaient l'aboutissement d'un intense sentiment et qu'ils n'étaient pas forcés d'en avoir, qu'ils ne désiraient pas en avoir, pour l'instant du moins, mais que être amoureux signifiait être bien avec la personne, trouver en sa personne le complément de sa propre personne, et éprouver du plaisir à ses regards, son toucher et en ses relations sexuels. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle en vérité.

Fin flash-back 2 

Alors il se trouvait là, debout devant la porte, sous la pluie et le vent et n'osant pas rentrer. Pourquoi ? parce qu'après ses révélations il n'osait plus les regarder dans les yeux, il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être dans leur présence. Vu son attitude, les autres devaient penser qu'il était mal à l'aise de leur homosexualité, mais en fait, il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait ressenti à cette annonce. Il avait été non pas dégoûter mais furieux. Pas contre eux mais contre lui, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis l'annonce, il ne comprenait pas que le soir, une fois retirer dans sa chambre, il ait eu les yeux brûlant et qui le piquaient, ni pourquoi des gouttes d'eau s'en étaient échappées. POURQUOI ?

Et quel était ce sentiment qui le prenait au tripe quand il les voyait ? Un sentiment qui lui rongeait les entrailles et qui lui provoquait des contrariétés. Ce mal lui faisait mal comme un acide mais il ne comprenait pas, contre qui se sentiment si déroutant ? Chaque fois qu'il pensait que c'était à l'encontre d'un des amants, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas de raison alors il pensait qu'il était à l'encontre de l'autre amant, mais lui aussi n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle … une telle….. un tel sentiment, quel qu'il soit !!!

Épuisé et l'odeur du sang lui faisant tourner la tête, il se décida à poser sa main sur la poigné. Il appuya et rentra doucement dans la maison de peur de se faire remarqué. A peine posa t'il le pied sur le pas de la porte qu'une tête aux cheveux long apparue.

-que t'arrive t'il ?

-hum, rien

-rien ? tu saigne et tu es épuiser et tu n'as rien ? ta mission ne s'est pas bien passée ?

-mission accomplie.

-je ne te demande pas si tu as accompli ta mission, je me doute qu'elle est fini sinon te connaissant tu y serais encore, mais si elle s'est mal passé ???!!!

Bon gré mal gré, devant l'insistance de son coéquipier et du regard insistant de son amant il ne put rien faire d'autre que de lâcher :

-je suis tomber dans un piège, mais je m'en suis sorti et la mission est accompli, fin de la discussion, maintenant, libérez le canapé que je puisse m'y reposer.

En effet, vu qu'ils ne devaient pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, ils avaient déménager récemment pour un maison plus petite que les autres vu qu'ils ne devaient y vivre qu'à trois, aussi n'y avait il qu'une chambre avec un lit double. Il avait été décider que le couple dormirait dans le lit et lui sur le canapé du salon.

Malheureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas de cet avis :

-ah non, je ne crois pas, je vais te soigner puis tu va aller dormir dans le lit, le canapé est en trop mauvais état pour que tu dorme dessus avec une épaule dans cette état.

-et où dormirez vous ? sur le canapé, il est trop étroit pour deux.

-non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous dormirons aussi dans le lit.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il pris sa main valide et l'entraîna à l'étage pendant que son amant allait chercher la trousse de secours.

Une fois que l'autre l'ai poussé sur le lit, il réagit enfin et voulu se lever mais l'autre, toujours devant lui, le maintint assis en appuyant sur ses épaules.

-n'essaye même pas, je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça mais je peut être très têtu quand je veut.

-hum, je vais bien, je peut dormir sur le canapé, et je ne veut pas vous déranger.

Une réplique allait sortir mais elle fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son amant.

Il lui tendit la sacoche et une fois celle-ci en main, il alla s'asseoir derrière lui pour lui soigné la plaie pendant que son amant s'asseyait devant lui afin de l'aider.

-attention, ça va piquer un peu. Déclara t'il en lui passant un coton imbibé de mercurochrome sur l'épaule.

-heureusement, la balle n'a fait que traverser sans faire de dommage, tu as de la chance, je suis sur que tu n'as presque pas mal.

Se disant, il s'approcha pour mieux voir. Son souffle effleura la plaie, du blessé qui eut un frisson. Mais d'ou venait il ? Il n'avait pas froid, malgré l'absence de son tee-shirt, alors d'où ?

Tout en réfléchissant, il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de la personne assise en face de lui. Ces yeux étaient différents, bizarres, comme si une lueur les éclairaient maintenant contrairement à il y a à peine cinq minutes, puis sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, un sourire apparu, un sourire inhabituel. Mais il ne comprenait pas, il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi rire ? pourquoi ? Si son amant à lui était penché sur un autre homme lui prodiguant des soins avec autant d'application, il est certain qu'il aurait été jaloux…

Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il retint de justesse un son d'exclamation et de surprise. Bon sang mais c'est bien sur, il était jaloux, tout ses symptôme, le mal être, le malaise et cet acide dans l'estomac, c'était de la jalousie !!! mais de la jalousie pour lequel ? là était la question.

Il regarda l'homme devant lui et, avec leur passé commun et son physique, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que oui, effectivement, il le trouvait attirant.

Il pensa ensuite à l'homme qui avait fini de le soigner et qui lui bandait l'épaule à présent. Il pouvait être d'une telle douceur, mais d'une telle fougue aussi, ils étaient tellement différents et pourtant si semblable. Lui aussi il le trouvait attirant, alors comment faire, comment comprendre contre qui sa rancœur se dirigeait et vers qui ses sentiments flatteurs allaient ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas l'échange muet entre les deux amants mais se réveilla de ses réflexions en entendant le bruit du scotch qu'on déchire puis que l'on place sur son épaule.

De nouveau réactif, il voulu se lever pour rejoindre le canapé et pouvoir poser tout cela à plat et réfléchir convenablement à sa situation actuelle et à ses différentes possibilités quand il senti un baiser, aussi léger d'une brise printanière, douce et chaude, s'échouer sur son épaule blessée, au dessus de son pansement. Son cerveau refusa une fois de plus de se connecter, occuper qu'il était à savourer encore son éphémère rêve, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne réagit pas en voyant une paire de lèvres s'approcher des siennes. Il ne repris ses esprits que quand les dites lèvres attrapèrent les siennes et les malaxèrent pour les faire se desserrer.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais deux bras le serrèrent alors qu'un torse chaud et ferme prenait appuis dans son dos. Une voie chaude et sensuel murmura alors à son oreille :

-chttttttttt, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuille et lui non plus. Nous voulions juste de proposer de partager nos vies pour le reste de notre existence. Nous….. t'apprécions beaucoup, tout les deux !!! Si tu acceptais de te laisser aller, nul doute que nous ferons tous pour te donner du plaisir et que nous feront de notre mieux pour que nous partagions quelque chose d'unique.

Sous la douce caresse que lui prodiguait cette voie à l'oreille et le doux traitement que faisaient ses lèvres aux siennes, il ne put que ce laisser aller et s'appuyer contre le torse tout en laissant libre accès à la langue si empressée mais pourtant si douce.

Son amant de devant approfondi le baiser en quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir exister tellement la sensation était bonne tandis que son amant de derrière embrassait tout ce qui lui passait à porter de lèvres. Tout ceci était exquis.

A peine quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement passées, ses deux amants le couchèrent sur le lit mais, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de s'en inquiéter, ils lui dirent :

-ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien de plus que ceci ce soir, nous voulons attendre que tu sois tout à fait rétablie pour pouvoir profiter de toi pleinement.

Puis, toujours allonger, il laissa ses amants lui prodiguer tellement de bon soin qu'il s'endormi sans même s'en rendre compte, dans un bien être jamais encore connu et, pour une fois depuis longtemps, il fit une nuit complète sans se réveiller en sursaut après un horrible cauchemar.

Fin du flash-back 

Voilà, c'était ainsi qu'il s'était mis avec eux. Il regarda ses deux amants dormir et, comme toujours dans ses cas là, se trouva attendrit. Ses deux amants dormait en essayant de retrouver sa chaleur. Il dormait entre les deux et son absence avait causer une place vide qu'ils essayaient de combler en tâtonnant. Les cheveux longs de ses amants formaient une auréole sur l'oreiller. Il avait toujours aimer ses cheveux, surtout au début, il avait trouver fascinant de pouvoir les laisser filer entre ses doigts, et comme ils étaient soyeux et doux et parfumés. Comme cela lui paraissait lointain. Et pourtant, seulement trois ans s'était écoulé. Mais bien des choses avait changé. La guerre était fini, ses deux autres collègues c'était eux aussi mis ensemble, il avait passé le cap avec ses amants et cela avait été la nuit la plus douce qu'il avait connue.

Et ce soir, après c'être à nouveau donner à ses deux amours, les personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde, ils s'étaient couchés et endormis sans soucis.

L'un de ses deux amants bougea, puis se retourna, papillonna des yeux, se les frotta les yeux avec le poing, comme les enfants, puis le fixa:

-bonjour.

-bonsoir plutôt, il fait encore nuit.

-alors que fais tu en dehors du lit?

-… rien.

-rien? Tu as encore fais un cauchemar?

Toute la conversation c'était faite en murmure pour ne pas réveiller leur compagnon mais il ne sert à rien de murmurer pour ne pas réveiller quelqu'un, c'est le meilleur moyen de le faire, surtout avec un pilote de gundam.

-que ce passe t'il ?

-il s'est réveiller.

-que c'est t'il passé ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-grrr, pourquoi est-ce que vous me poser toujours cette question ?

-alors, c'est le cas?

-hum, oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était rien.

-d'habitude quand tu fais un cauchemar, tu reste en bas et tu écris jusqu'à ce que nous, nous descendons, tu n'as pas trouver l'inspiration aujourd'hui?

-Si, j'avais de l'inspiration mais je vous regardais dormir…

-tu nous regardais??? Pourquoi?

-pour rien, je me souvenais juste de notre premier baiser, après ma blessure.

-et?

-et je me disais que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de vous avoir et que les choses avaient bien changés depuis cette époque.

-oui, c'est vrai, qui aurait imaginé que toi Wufei tu deviendrais diplomate pour la paix.

-toi Trowa, il était plutôt évident que tu reprendrais la place de directeur du cirque avec ta sœur mais par contre, la surprise ce fut toi mon cœur, que tu devienne un grand écrivain était une totale surprise.

-hum, c'est vrai.

-allez, rejoint nous, il est trois heures du matin, et tu vas attraper froid à force de rester hors du lit.

Le soldat parfait grimpa sur le lit, se mit à sa place, à savoir entre ses deux amants et ils se rendormirent tous les trois le sourire aux lèvres et les pensées tournées vers un avenir qu'ils apprendraient à affronter à trois.


End file.
